We Belong Together
by Goddess Usagi
Summary: A Silver Millenium story, about Serenity's discovery of Sailor Moon and of the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion. At this point in time, it's a one shot


_**We Belong Together:**_

There was to be another of the Moon's infamous balls that night, but for once, Serenity was not excited. She had spent the afternoon watching her Senshi train for their upcoming role as her protectors. Their proper appointment was to begin in a few days time, and until then, Serenity was to be taken care of by the Palace Guards.

For some reason, this event had led to frivolous thoughts regarding what she might look like as a Senshi. _Sailor Moon, _Serenity thought, giggling at the preposterous idea, it would never come to be in her mind. However, she wanted to know what she would look like as Sailor Moon, and thus entertained the idea of using her inherent powers to just have a peek. Serenity closed her eyes, feeling her odangos on her back, and concentrated fiercely on the idea of Sailor Moon.

She felt herself being surrounded by a warm, pink light when she opened her eyes, and a moment later found herself in a sailor fuku, similar but different to the Senshi's. Hers had extra little details, moon earrings, a moon choker and little moons on her boots, which were otherwise not unlike Mercury's. Her tiara was, however, almost the same as Mars', her skirt a little darker than Mercury's, but her bow and boots were a dark red, standing out from the blue details. Her odangos had red and gold metal attachments, and she had an odd little broach on her bow.

"Wow," Serenity breathed, amazed at the transformation, "I had no idea." She entertained the idea of going to the ball like this, but settled for going down to the hall via a hidden passage, and transforming back before she was seen. Something about this uniform was empowering, making her want to stay this way forever.

It was lucky, she thought, that she had already gotten changed into her ball gown before trying the transformation. Serenity grinned, feeling slightly disobedient, and left her opulent room via the secret passage she had installed some time earlier. This passage led straight into a number of other passages which had been devised so that only the royal family could enter and use, and also allowed them to move around unhindered during emergencies. This didn't really count as an emergency, but it was the only way she was going to make it to the ball on time and manage to stay in the fuku.

It was only a minute later when Serenity emerged from the tunnel and into the royal waiting area, which was, thankfully, was empty of her mother and cousins. She grinned, admiring herself in the mirror which was used to check appearances before entering the Great Hall. Serenity was gazing into the mirror when she saw movement behind her, and looked desperately to the area.

It was an unfamiliar male, and she could not understand what he was doing in this room, "Whatever are you doing in here?" She queried, looking the man over, "This is only for the Royal Family!"

"Well, then its lucky I have permission, isn't it Princess?" The man said dryly, looking her fuku over, "Are you meant to be wearing that?"

Serenity flushed, and allowed the transformation to wear away; she then looked closer at the strange man. He was very tall, possibly over 6ft tall, with the darkest black hair, a strong face with the most amazing dark blue eyes.

He also wore the garb of the Royal House of Gaia; the traditional armour which also signified that he was the Crown Prince.

Serenity was gob smacked, to say the least, "E-Endymion?" she asked, her voice wavering.

The Prince bowed to her, then straightened, nodding, "Serenity."

It was at that moment that the doors to the Hall opened; Serenity could see her Mother searching for her from the opposite side of the giant room. Serenity stepped forward, Endymion matching her steps; she turned to look at him, and he bowed once more to her in front of the whole room, kissing her hand as though her was a courtier.

"I expect to see you in a mere minute, Princess," he whispered to her, before walking off to talk with her mother, his cape waving dramatically behind him.

Serenity did not allow herself a moment of confusion, moving instantly into the ball room and toward her Mother. She reached the singular throne, which Queen Serenity was seated upon, less than a minute later. "Mother," She greeted, curtseying appropriately.

"Princess," The Queen smiled, "I see you have met Prince Endymion." She looked toward the Prince, who was standing next to her. Serenity curtseyed again, this time to the Prince, "Indeed I have, Mother."

There was a moment of silence between the three, until the Queen nodded towards the Prince, who left his place, walking down the stairs which separated him from the Princess. He offered his hand, inviting her to dance with only the simple movement, which she gracefully accepted.

There was no talk, and they moved together on the dance floor, easily keeping to the steps of this particular dance. Though, by the time it had finished, Serenity's heart was pounding, and not from the physical exertion of the complex movements. Endymion smiled at her, and gathered her up into his arms for another dance. She found herself not even thinking about the next step, instead moving fluidly with the Prince.

The other inhabitants of the room were simply stunned at the ease of which the Royals were dancing, they appeared to be made for each other.

The music ended, filling the room with silence, for only a moment, leaving Serenity to stare at the Prince in shock, and disappointment that the music had ended. He smiled once more, then let her go, stepping and walking away quickly, weaving his way through the crowd. Serenity stood, still stunned, until she realised that the Prince had almost completely disappeared. She looked around the room, searching, her eyes catching her Mother's; the Queen nodded, and Serenity took off, weaving the same path that the Prince had taken.

The Princess found herself at the edge of the balcony, and without thinking, catapulted herself over the rail, landing easily in the gardens below. She saw a dark figure running, some distance ahead of her, and she knew that it was Endymion. However, he was not in the same clothing he had been wearing a few minutes before, and was instead in a suit complete with cape and top hat. Serenity ran after him, finding herself back in the Sailor Moon fuku.

Sometime later, they reached the only city of the Moon, named Diana, and she saw him briefly through the crowds. He made his was into a few back alleys, and people moved around him to try and block her path. Serenity, however, easily made it past them, though began despairing when she found him moving further and further away. She put on another quick burst of speed, and found herself almost literally flying after him.

Almost an hour after the chase had begun, Serenity had caught up with the Prince, forcing him to stop completely when she landed in front of him. They both stood, gasping for breath, looking into each others blue eyes. He then grinned, cockily, "I knew you would catch me," he managed to get out.

"Then why force us both to nearly kill ourselves through that?" She exploded, angrily.

The Prince only grinned wider, "You have to admit that it was fun."

Serenity could do nothing but gape at the arrogance of this man, "How – How dare you! Your arrogance is immeasurable!"

He gave her a moment to cool down, then pulled her to him, enfolding her gently in his arms. For the third time that night, she was in shock due to this man. Serenity gave half a thought to struggling, but almost immediately gave that up, giving in to the embrace and allowing herself to be, strangely, comforted by the Prince.

"You're lucky I didn't hit you," She said a moment later, as she found herself back in her Princess clothing, and him likewise in his armour.

"I'm sure you wouldn't do that," He said, grinning, "And even if you did, it wouldn't hurt."

She smirked, and hit him on the arm, in an area without armour; watching gleefully as he shook his arm out, trying not to shout out in pain.

"Not hurt eh? Yeah, sure," Serenity smirked again, giving him a moment to recover, before changing back to Sailor Moon.

"Up for another race?" Without a second thought, she launched herself up onto a nearby house and began jumping from roof to roof, only looking once to see if he was following her, which he was.

This one, however, was not much of a race, and Endymion caught her quite easily, though not through a very gentlemanly like means: he tackled her to the ground, rolling before she could be squashed by his weight. Serenity giggled, and allowed herself to be manhandled in such a way, before finding his lips descending upon hers. She smiled, before surrendering to his kiss.

* * *

**_Hey Everyone, This may or may not be a short one shot, I haven't decided yet, It really depends on you. It was inspired by a dream I had last night, funnily enough, which was very similar to this obviously (except in my dream I was captured by the Palace Guards and ended up escaping to the Prince - Don't ask, we all know I'm a little obsessed)._**

**_Pleeeease tell me what you think, pretty please? Considering this is the first thing I've written in weeks, I'd love to know how it is. _**

**_xx Usa_**


End file.
